Underneath my Tree
by chocoyum4
Summary: I wasn't expecting to have a good time at the MoM Christmas party, nor was I expecting to have civil, enjoyable even, conversation with Draco Malfoy. But something I never imagined even in my wildest dreams? Draco Malfoy under my tree. 3rd Anual Dramione Christmas One-shot.


**Underneath my Tree**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**The Thrid Anual Dramione Christmas One-shot. Merry Christmas y'all!**

"Hermione! Are you ready yet?" Ginny yelled as she came through my front door.

"Almost!" I replied, putting the finishing touches on my outfit. It was time for the annual Christmas party over at the Ministry of Magic. This would be my third time attending, or rather being dragged to it by my wonderful but annoying best friends.

This year though I had forgone a date, seeing as the last two times I had had to apparated my very drunk date to their home. It got old very quickly.

Ginny and I had talked about it when we were shopping for our dresses. I had chosen to wear a red sweater dress with my brown boots coupled with my Christmas charm bracelet, jingle bell earrings, and lion necklace.

Ginny was a vision in green. Hers was a strapless dress with a slim red belt and killer heels. Harry was going to have a very hard time keeping his hands off of her tonight.

While searching for these dresses, Ginny had asked me if I was taking anybody as a date this year. After telling her of my woes with her brother and Anthony Goldstein she agreed that maybe I was better off going on my own for the time being. She of course would be attending with her husband as per usual, and Ron would come with whatever flavor of the month he was on this time.

Grabbing my clutch, I exited my room and went into the living room where Ginny and Harry awaited me. We would be flooing in together, but definitely not leaving together. I was going to make an appearance, chat a bit with old friends in other divisions and then skedaddle home to prepare to have everyone over for Christmas dinner.

"You look beautiful Hermione," Harry said giving me a hug.

I smiled, "Thanks Harry! You're looking very handsome yourself. You look gorgeous as well Ginny. Are we ready to go?" The couple nodded and flooed out, with me right behind them.

We arrived at the Ministry lobby to find the party in full swing. Harry and Ginny were quickly swept up in the crowd and I was left to my own devices. I found Neville who had come with his wife Hannah as she was supplying the party with Butter Beer and Fire Whisky. We chatted for a while before I was caught up in talking to my boss, the Head of Research and Revision.

Eventually though I found my way to the bar to grab a Butter Beer and sit down before saying my goodbyes and departing.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A _very _familiar voice drawled out from behind me.

I groaned, "Aren't you supposed to be trying to woo unsuspecting colleges under the mistletoe?"

"And a Merry Christmas to you too _Hermione_. As it so happens, no. I am not. I've decided to retire and had the reigns over to Blaise. He's having a marvelous time. You should stop by and say hello." Draco Malfoy countered as he slid into the seat next to mine.

"I think I'll pass." I said dully.

"Shame. I think he was hoping you'd stop by."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint. I'll be leaving soon anyways."

"So soon?" Draco asked, an eyebrow rose.

"Yes," I said noncommittally, praying he'd go away.

"Why so soon?" The blond asked sipping on a Butter Beer of his own.

Sighing I decided to indulge him, "I'm not here with anyone, I didn't want to come in the first place, and I've already made my rounds so I'll be free to go as soon as I finish my drink."

Draco shook his head, "What a shame. I can't believe you weren't asked!"

I shrugged, "More like _I _didn't ask. My last two dates to this shindig ended with them both drunk and me having to apparated them home. Not exactly how I wanted to spend either Christmas Eve I assure you."

"Clearly you just needed to choose better dates."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"You are quite welcome Sargent Sarcasm!" I shot him a glare as he just grinned at me. I let a small smile slip through and chuckled a little. "If it makes you feel better I came alone this year as well. Last two dates were… less than desirable."

"Ahh yes, I heard about that. I couldn't believe the rumors that went around! The first one claiming to be having your baby and the second saying you were engaged to be married!" I chuckled at the slightly dark look on his face.

"Yes," he said, "That is the last time I ever take someone my mother deems appropriate for a function. If I don't want to take them, then they won't be going. At least not with me."

"Poor baby, taking Mummy provided girlfriends."

"Shut up Hermione." I just grinned at him as his scowl slowly turned to a smile. My breath caught in my throat as he smiled. It was amazing what something simple like that could do for a person's outlook.

The rest of the evening went like that: Draco and I talking, and bantering until it was time for everyone to leave. I stood, surprised, saddened even, that the party was over.

Draco took my hand and kissed my knuckles, "Merry Christmas, Hermione," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Draco," I replied in whisper as well. We both turned to leave, but couldn't move from the small, invisible circle enclosing us together. Simultaneously we looked up and found a sprig of mistletoe hanging from above.

Draco grinned widely and stepped towards me. I closed the distance and rested my hands on his shoulders. Draco's silver eyes smoldered with desire and I felt my breath quicken and my heart race. He leaned down slowly, closing the distance between our lips.

I was sure sparks flew once our lips touched. I gripped his shoulders tightly and he pulled me even closer to him. Every single hard plane of his torso was pressed against mine and it felt wonderful. Slowly we broke the kiss and backed away. I smiled shyly up at him, "Goodnight Draco," I whispered to the stunned man standing before me.

"Goodnight. Hermione." He barely replied. I was gone in an instant then and back in my own home.

Touching a finger to my lips, I made my way to my room to get ready for bed. I could still feel him pressed against me, and his lips savoring my own, even after getting my house ready for my friends and family, and crawling into bed. It was something that I wasn't sure I wanted to forget either.

oOoOoOo

The next morning I awoke to the sun streaming through my window and a childlike excitement for the day to get started. It was Christmas! Jumping from my bed, I raced to the living room to see what awaited me from the people who wouldn't be joining me later. To my utter surprise and complete astonishment I found Draco Malfoy, shirtless with a bow on the middle of his chest, lying underneath my Christmas tree, surrounded by presents.

My jaw dropped open as he grinned up at me. I just couldn't stop staring! It wasn't just the fact that he was _here_, but without a shirt on? I nearly died from the hot piece of man cake lying before me. Who knew where he was hiding those muscles all through school? Now I understood what all my fellow classmates and coworkers had been talking about. He was quite the male specimen.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," Draco said, still grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"M-merry Christmas, Draco" I choked out. "W-what are you doing here?"

"That's a bit of a story. Why don't you go get out of your charming pajamas and make some breakfast before I tell me tale." Draco's eyebrows rose as he took in my festive reindeer pajama pants and snowflake tank top.

Quickly, I changed into what I would be wearing later that afternoon and whipped up some breakfast for the both of us. When I returned, I found a fully clothed Draco sitting at my kitchen table. I set the plates down in front of us and claimed my seat across from him. "Explain."

Draco smiled at me and began his tale, "Well you see, after last night I couldn't get you out of my head. I think you're very lovely witch Hermione, and the truth is I've been watching you for ages and have wanted to talk to you for a very long while now." I blushed at his words, but didn't interrupt, even though I desperately wanted to. "So after our talk last night, and especially our kiss," again my cheeks reddened, "I had to see you again. I had to know if that was real or not. I had to know if you'd go out with me again after that." My mouth fell open a bit at his confession, but again I held my tongue. "So I took it upon myself to ensure that you would be very surprised this Christmas morning and flooed over to your house early this morning to make sure I was here before you awoke. You should get that checked out by the way. I completely bypassed all your wards. You're slipping up a bit." I glared at Draco's grin. "And so here I am! Awaiting you're patiently held in exclamations."

"First of all, that's very sweet. I'll admit that every once in a while I'd imagine what it'd be like communicate civilly, and that I thought you quite handsome. I was very surprised and very pleased to find that a normal conversation with you was both stimulating and enjoyable. And to answer your unasked question, yes, I'd like very much if it could happen again, if we could go out together. Lastly, my wards are completely fool proof! To even suggest that you bypassed them so simply is preposterous! I can't believe you'd even imply that you did so easily!"

Draco chuckled and came over to my side of the table, kissing me lightly on the lips, "And that, my dear, is exactly why I did it." I pretended to glare at him, but was unable to truly be angry. His kiss had been very sweet. "Well, thank you for breakfast, Hermione. I should probably be going as you have things to do. I'll owl you about our date." Draco smiled and headed towards my fire place.

"You don't have to," I exclaimed. Draco turned and gave me a confused and wary look, "Go! You don't have to go, I mean." Relief quickly washed over his face. "I'd actually like it very much if you stayed. I'm having a get together with everyone later today for Christmas dinner."

Draco came back over to where I stood, "I'd like that," he said kissing my cheek, "I really should be going though. I promised my aunt that I'd stop by." My eyes dropped in disappointment, "But," Draco said lifting my chin to look into my eyes, "I'd be happy to come back for Christmas dinner." Smiling brightly, I wrapped my arms around Draco's neck and kissed him solidly on his mouth. He responded in kind to my enthusiasm before he left moments later with his promise of return.

oOoOoOo

Later that night, after everyone had arrived, everyone except Draco that is, I was in the kitchen putting the final touches on dinner when I heard a few yells of surprise coming from the dining room. Wiping my hands on a towel, I exited the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. All my guests had gathered in the entrance to the dining room from the living room. I crept up behind them to see what they were looking at.

To my great surprise I once again found Draco Malfoy lying underneath my tree.


End file.
